Project: Unknown
by Sketch97
Summary: A story about a boy framed for the murder of his brother by a mysterious creature. Now in a dodgy mental health hospital he agrees to help the owner and his brother take down a cult, bent on human extermination. At first it's to save the world but then it turns into a personal grudge when he decides that the revenge of his brother's death is more important than the worlds safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been working on for a while now. It is rated highly as, although not at the very beginning, there will be very descriptive, harsh violence and dark humour so if you are easily offended I appologise but this may not be the story for you. Any criticism and reviews are welcome, I hope you enjoy. ^-^

* * *

Murderer. That's what they call me. They say I'm a sick psycho, scream at me for killing one of the people closest to me. But I didn't do it! It pisses me off that no one wants to believe me, but I can't blame them; mum did walk in on me, standing next to my brother - his blood smeared all over the walls - with a knife in hand. But I was trying to protect him, trying to be a good big brother for a change. That creature will pay; pitch black skin, veins popping from every muscle on his body. I will murder that son-of-a-bitch if it kills me, I will avenge my brother no matter what I have to face. But still it bothers me, it wasn't natural the way he moved, so quickly, so much like a predator hunting prey. I don't even remember if he hit me, the last thing I remember was a striking pain from a force so incredibly quick it was invisible to even my keen eyesight. And that shadow, laughing right behind him, I will find them and destroy them both.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey buddy, wake up!" I heard a voice, much too cheerful for my current condition. "Hey, hey! Listen to me will ya? I'm here to welcome you to your new home so don't be so rude!" Although theses words were somewhat hostile the voice still kept it's high-pitched, childish tone. As I rose I groaned loudly to show that I was in no mood for games. I mumbled, still not looking up towards the person. "What- Who... Where am I? Who are you? Is this prison?" I was confused, the walls were plain white without windows but the beds were colourful, a cable TV was playing in the background. This was far too comfortable for a prison. "No! Oh my gosh you're so stupid!" The person giggled, clearly it was banter, there is no way someone could be that happy whilst insulting someone. "This is the Happy Devil Mental Health Facility. For, you know.. Craizies." My eyes widened and I shot up, finally able to clearly see the annoyingly happy-go-lucky owner of the voice that irritated me so much. "WHAT?! CRAZY?! I'M NOT- Oh, um.." I started to think to myself._ Shit! Why? Oh my God, of all of the people in the world why did it have to be a girl? What the actual fu-._ My internal conversation was cut short by her joyful voice; Woah, dude, chill out, I'm a crazy too, don't take it personally." I started to reply, trying to fake confidence, girls make me nervous. "Ahem. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit freaked out, that's all." The fact that she was attractive didn't help at all. She had a nice round face, covered in white coloured skin. She looked completely different to what I expected: black lipstick and nails, piercings on the top of her ears - I saw one on her tongue when she was talking. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black skirt, falling just before her knees. Her belt bared a skull belt buckle, similar to the her skull necklace, and the skull pattern on her arm warmers. One thing that stood out amongst all things, among the dark, gloomy look of her clothes. It was the rose. The pink rose that was connected to the pink hair clip, in place to keep her blonde, wavy hair falling in front of her crystal blue eyes, her clothes looked so glum but the rose countered all of that, emitting a huge cheerful aura from her. "Hehe. Damn! So THIS is the new guy? You'd think he'd look less pathetic for a murderer." My eyes moved quickly in the direction of a stocky, typical-douche looking boy. "Oooh, I see Maria has welcomed you already. Well let me issue my welcome, prepare your fists, it's time for me to bang you up you little bitch."


End file.
